Chapter 1/Invasion plan
(Space, wormhole edge) The fleet is almost gathered for the offensive. (Quark's bar) Quark, Julian, and Typhuss are chatting about the war getting worse as Typhuss looks at his drink when Julian turns to him. Typhuss you and Kira all right? Julian asked as he looks at him. We're both fine and our relationship is great right now says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. Julian smiles as they see Worf and Jadzia walking down the stairs. Finally I've been waiting for you two to get out of that holosuite Julian says as he looks at them. Jadzia smiles and sighs. Sorry we lost track of time Jadzia says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at them curious. Ok says Typhuss as he looks at Jadzia. Its a private matter Worf says as he looks at them. Then she smiles. We're thinking of having a baby Jadzia says as she looks at them. They're surprised by what she said. Commander Worf report to ops on the double Major Kira says over the com. Worf looks at them. On my way Worf says as he's leaving. He and Jadzia share a kiss. (Captain's office) Both Captain Martin, General Martok, and Admiral Ross are looking at the sensor scans of the Chin'toka system as John explains the situation. There are at least five squadrons of Jem'hadar fighters that's the only thing protecting the Chin'toka system Captain Martin says as he looks at them. Martok is surprised by this. Only five squadrons that's a coward's way of trying to win the fight General Martok says as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at them. Now all we have to do is convince the Romulans to join us in this mission Captain Martin says as he looks at the pair. General Martok isn't happy. Without the Romulans we'll have little chance of success Admiral Ross says as he looks at them. Martok looks at them. We will succeed by this time tomorrow the four of us will be drinking bloodwine the halls of Cardassia Central Command General Martok says as he looks at them. Ross smiles. Then we better get to work Admiral Ross says as he leaves the office along with Martok. (Captain Martin's quarters) Piper turns over and sees the side her husband slepted on was empty, and she sees him staring out at the attack fleet gathering as she comes up behind him and lays her head on his back. John are you ok? Piper says as she looks at her husband. Yeah, just nervous about leading an offensive against the Dominion John says as he looks at her while he gets his uniform jacket on and drinks a cup of tea. They kissed and John leaves the quarters to have a meeting with General Martok, Commander Halliwell, and Admiral Ross. (Captain's office) 5 squadrons of Jem'Hadar fighters are defending the Chin'toka system Captain Martin says as he looks at the three officers. Commander Halliwell speaks about only five squadrons of Jem'Hadar fighters. Five squadrons, we should attack them well we still can, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. The fleet is almost ready all we have to do is get the Romulans to commit as well Captain Martin says as he looks at the three officers. Martok groans about it. Without their help we have little chance of success Admiral Ross says as he looks at them. Martok turns to look at them. WE WILL SUCCEED, think of it by this time tomorrow the three of us will be drinking bloodwine in the halls of the Cardassian Central Command Martok says as he looks at the three Starfleet officers.